


Holiday Customs

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The family's first shared winter holidays...





	Holiday Customs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harpers_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/gifts).



Letty, Mia, and Dom all being lapsed Catholics meant they fell right in line with Elena's ideas centering on Christmas. Hobbs and Brian just shrugged, both having come up in Protestant churches. Han shook his head; he had no dog in the race, being at least slightly influenced by his Shinto religion. He just chimed in with a reminder not to forget Hanukkah, which got him kissed by Gisele.

As far as Rome was concerned, as long as there was food, he was chill with the festivities. He then got into an argument with Tej over whether stars or angels were the better tree toppers, while Ramsey decided she wasn't even interfering with them. 

The decorating in their island home got a little ridiculous, as Tej and Rome and Hobbs, of all people, got into a competition over it. The kids were going to be spoiled, was the one decree set down by Mia, with Gisele firmly on her side.

Han gave Gisele all his support by learning about the customs surrounding Hanukkah, which mostly made her laugh at how he filtered the ideas. 

By the time Christmas rolled around, they all had decided they'd need a break from each other come the new year, but for now? For now they were a family, and it didn't matter what the world thought about anything.

They'd make it, as long as they had each other.


End file.
